


Schokosoße oder Die längste Praline der Welt

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [8]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Friedrich ist für drei Wochen in Stuttgart. Johann vermisst ihn. Fruchtbarer Boden für ein schlechtes Wortspiel





	Schokosoße oder Die längste Praline der Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Johann lag auf dem Sofa und starrte an die Decke. Schon fast elf! Er war zu müde, um an irgendetwas zudenken, aber er wollte auch nicht schlafen. Schließlich würde Friedrich heute wiederkommen, und sie hatten sich drei Wochen lang nicht gesehen! Trotz aller Vorfreude konnte er aber nicht verhindern, dass seine Lider langsam schwer wurden. Wo blieb dieser Träumer nur wieder? War er aufgehalten worden? Hatte er sich in Weimar verlaufen? Oder hatte er etwa den Zug verpasst?

Aber in diesem Moment hörte er Schritte im Hausflur. Aufgeregt setzte er sich auf - es war nicht Friedrich. Die Schritte gingen an seiner Haustür vorbei und die Treppe hinauf ins nächste Stockwerk. Johann ließ sich wieder zurück aufs Sofa fallen. Wo er doch eine derartig gute Idee bekommen hatte, die er unbedingt mit Friedrich ausprobieren wollte! Und dann kam der einfach nicht nach Hause...

Er musste kurz eingenickt sein, auf jeden Fall fuhr Johann plötzlich hoch, als er hörte, wie an der Haustür ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wurde. Das konnte ja nur Friedrich sein! Johann warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: viertel vor zwölf! Wo hatte sich Fritz nur so lange herumgetrieben?!

Kaum stand Friedrich im Flur, musste er sich aus dem Wohnzimmer auch schon Johann anhören: "Fritz! Wo hast du dich denn so lange herumgetrieben? Ich dachte, du kommst mindestens drei Stunden früher an!" Entnervt schleuderte er seine Reisetasche in die Ecke und hängte seinen Schal und Mantel an die Garderobe. "Ja. Das dachte ich auch, glaub mir."

Jetzt kam Johann vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur und wartete geduldig, bis Friedrich sich auch noch den Pullover ausgezogen und sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser geholt hatte, bevor er ihn in die Arme schloss. "Alles gut. Ich mache dir ja keinen Vorwurf deswegen. Was war denn los?" "Oh, hör mir bloß auf! Der Zug, mit dem ich bis Nürnberg gefahren bin, hatte schon fast zwei Stunden Verspätung. Also habe ich meinen Anschlusszug natürlich auch verpasst und musste dann nochmal über eine Stunde warten, bis ich weiterfahren konnte."

Johann küsste ihn auf den Mund. "Deutsche Bahn. Wärst du mal lieber mit dem Auto gefahren." Friedrich schnaubte. "Heute schon Verkehrsfunk gehört? Die A81 war heute Nachmittag für fast vier Stunden komplett gesperrt! Da wäre ich auch nicht früher gekommen."

Eine Zeit lang standen sie nur im Flur und küssten sich, bis Friedrich sich schließlich aus Johanns Umarmung wand. "Lass uns doch ins Bett gehen. Ich bin hundemüde. Und morgen ist schließlich auch noch ein Tag. Und sogar ein Samstag; und wenn ich recht in der Annahme gehe, dass du mich sehr vermisst hast..." Als Johann vehement nickte, lächelte er und fuhr fort: "... dann können wir ja morgen den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen. Oder was meinst du?"

Er löste sich von Johann (geflissentlich dessen enttäuschte Miene ignorierend) und ging ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Als er schließlich ins Schlafzimmer kam, saß Johann bereits in Boxershorts und T-Shirt auf dem Bett und hielt eine Flasche in der Hand. Was zur Hölle wollte er mit der Schokoladensoße? Mitten in der Nacht? Und im Bett?

Friedrich räusperte sich verlegen. "Was... soll'n das werden?" Johann ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und grinste selig die Zimmerdecke an. "Mir ist letzte Woche ein grandioses Wortspiel eingefallen, weißt du?" "Oh Gott. Womit habe ich zu rechnen?" "Schokolade...?" "Und womit genau?" "Mit der längsten Praline der Welt." Mit fast kindlichem Stolz strahlte sein Partner ihn an. Friedrich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sowas konnte sich auf nur Johann ausdenken. Aber irgendwo gefiel es ihm auch. Also, das Wortspiel. "Die längste? Bist du da nicht ein bisschen... optimistisch? Ich will da ja nichts kritisieren oder so, aber..." Frech grinste er seinen Partner an. "Hey!", verteidigte sich Johann, "Da ich vermutlich der erste bin, der auf diese Idee gekommen ist, bin ich auch der einzige. Und damit: JA, die LÄNGSTE!"

Friedrich ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. "Und gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du das jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle ausprobieren möchtest?" Johann richtete sich auf und lehnte sich über ihn. "Ja. Und zwar an dir."

"Was?!" Friedrich öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Johann an. "Ja. Du hast das Recht, dich einfach mal zu entspannen, ja? Nach den stressigen drei Wochen in Stuttgart hast du das sicher bitter nötig." "Bitte? Erzähl mir nicht, dass es hier an deinem Hoftheater und mit unserem geliebten Verleger nicht stressig gewesen wäre! Und was macht eigentlich dein Faust, hast du an dem mal weitergearbeitet?" Johann winkte ab: "Wie denn, ohne dich als Quelle meiner Inspiration?" "Ach. Aber für sowas warst du inspiriert genug, oder was?"

Johann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Also, wenn du keine Lust hast, musst du ja nicht. Dann gehe ich eben schlafen." Aber jetzt war Friedrich neugierig geworden. "Solange ich nichts machen muss... glaube ich, dass ich schon noch in der Lage bin, das auszuprobieren."

Grinsend zog Johann ihm die Pyjamahose und Boxershorts bis zu den Knien. "Dann... bleib einfach so liegen, das ist schon gut so." Er legte sich auf Friedrich und begann zunächst damit, ihn einfach nur zu küssen. Zungenspielerei. Etwas, das er sehr vermisst hatte in den letzten drei Wochen. Seine Finger vergrub er in Friedrichs rotblondem, dichten Haar, das sich gelöst und auf der Matratze verteilt hatte. Tief atmete er den vertrauten Duft des anderen ein. Wie hatte er nur drei Wochen ohne das leben können?

Aber bald begannen seine Hände, tiefer zu wandern und er liebkoste Friedrichs Schultern, seine Arme und seine Brust. Seine Lippen und Zähne hinterließen eindeutige Spuren auf Friedrichs Hals und Schlüsselbeinen. Da würde er eben die nächste Woche einen Schal tragen müssen. Seine Zunge begann, mit den rosigen Brustwarzen zu spielen, was Friedrich bereits ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

"Mhhh... du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe", flüsterte er Friedrich ins Ohr. "Dass sich jemand nachts stundenlang im Bett herumwälzt weil er nicht schlafen kann, und dich dabei auch nicht schlafen lässt? Nein, kann ich wirklich nicht." Johann musste lachen. "Gut, davon mal abgesehen gibt es ja auch noch andere Dinge, mit denen du mich vom Schlafen abhältst. Und die habe ich, zugegebenermaßen, ziemlich vermisst."

Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Friedrichs unterer Körperhälfte zu. Seine bisherige Behandlung zeigte bereits erste Erfolge, aber er musste dennoch ein wenig mit den Händen nachhelfen, bis sich ihm Friedrichs erigiertes Glied hart und geschwollen entgegenreckte. Erst jetzt nahm er die Schokosoße zu Hilfe. Er goss sich etwas davon auf die Hände und begann dann, den Penis damit einzureiben, bis er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war.

Stolz betrachtete er das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit. Er verstand es als Gesamtkunstwerk, was nicht nur den schokoladenverschmierten Penis, sondern auch Friedrich, der keuchend auf dem Rücken lag, sich an der Matratze festhielt und Johann mit seinen unglaublich blauen Augen ansah, mit einbezog. Selbst, wenn gerade nicht mehr viel von diesem leuchtenden Blau zu sehen war.

Friedrich fühlte das heiße Blut in seinen Lenden pulsieren. So verrückt sie waren, manchmal waren Johanns Ideen gar nicht so schlecht. Wenn es sich ihm auch noch nicht ganz erschloss wie er die Schokolade - oh. Also so. Ein halb unterdrücktes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Fuck, war das gut! Wenn Johann immer so gute Ideen bekam, wenn er nicht da war, würde er seiner Kreativität öfter mal freien Lauf lassen und für ein paar Wochen wegfahren.

Johanns Mund schloss sich um Friedrichs Glied. Das war tatsächlich besser, als er erwartet hatte. Nicht, dass Johann nicht gerne Friedrichs Haut unter den Lippen... aber in Kombination mit der Schokosoße war es auch großartig! Hingebungsvoll umkreiste er mit der Zunge die Spitze, schmeckte Schokolade und Salz und Friedrich. Dann leckte er sich langsam tiefer.

Friedrich spürte Johanns Lippen und Zunge, die an seinem Penis leckte, saugten - er stöhnte laut auf. Gott, wie sehr hatte er Johann vermisst! Er zwang sich mit all seiner Willenskraft, die Hüfte ruhig zu lassen, nicht in seiner Ekstase nach vorne zu stoßen, aber Johann machte es ihm verdammt schwer. Seine Hände krallte sich in die Matratze seine Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus seines beschleunigten Herzschlags. "Oh, fuck, Johann, ich liebe dich!", seufzte er und schloss die Augen.

Diese Worte ließen Johann grinsen. Er hätte sich wohl zu einer bissigen Antwort hinreißen lassen, wäre sein Mund nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Er nahm Friedrichs Glied jetzt ganz in den Mund, saugte, ließ seine Lippen langsam wieder nach oben gleiten und umspielte die pralle Spitze mit der Zunge. An Friedrichs stoßweiser, keuchender Atmung hörte er, dass der wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Es war ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder unbegreiflich, was Johann mit seiner Zunge alles machen konnte. Da kam er sich selbst im Vergleich immer so plump und unerfahren vor. Ob es daran lag, dass Johann zehn Jahre älter war? Hatte er einfach nur weit mehr Erfahrung als Friedrich? Oder war er einfach... begabter... für derlei Aktivitäten?

Friedrichs Hände wechselten von der Matratze in Johanns Haar. Warum auch immer, in diesen Situationen schien ihm Johann immer etwas besser geeignet zum Festhalten als diverse Einrichtungsgegenstände. "Oh... my... fuck, Johann, ich...!" ****~~~~

Kaum hatte Friedrich ausgesprochen, schmeckte Johann auch schon das salzige Sperma auf der Zunge. Jetzt konnte sich Friedrich nicht mehr beherrschen, seine Hüfte zuckte nach vorne, während er sich in Johanns Mund ergoss. Dann lag er einfach da, und atmete nur.

Johann schluckte. Dieser einzigartige, bittere Geschmack nach Salz und Friedrich. Er legte sich neben ihn, schmiegte seinen Kopf an Friedrichs Schulter und lauschte auf dessen ruhiger werdende Atemzüge. Seine Finger spielten mit einer verschwitzten Strähne seiner rötlichen Locken. Wie sehr konnte man einen Menschen lieben?

Als Friedrich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, wandte er sich Johann zu und küsste ihn innig. Er schmeckte sich selbst auf Johanns Zunge, und ein wenig Schokolade, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Gar nicht so schlecht. Als sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, hörte er Johann murmeln: "Und, was sagst du zur Pralinenidee?" Friedrich unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Da hatte er ihn wieder einmal ertappt. "Ja, gar nicht so übel.", gestand er.

Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und zog dann die Bettdecke über sich und Johann. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich das morgen mal an dir ausprobiere?" Kaum dass Johann seine Zustimmung bekundet hatte, fuhr er fort: "Das ist dann zwar nur die zweitlängste Praline der Welt, aber - "

Johanns Ellbogen bohrte sich leicht in seine Rippen. "Hey!", beschwerte er sich, aber Friedrich unterbrach ihn wieder, bevor er zu einer richtigen Antwort ansetzen konnte: "Diesen Kommentar bist du mir schon schuldig, für den kleinen Gefallen, den ich dir erwiesen habe." "Was? Du mir? Welchen Gefallen?" "Du musst die Schokosoße heute Nacht nicht mehr in die Küche räumen."

Friedrich lächelte ob Johanns entrüstetem Schnauben und seinem sarkastischen Dank für diese großartige Unterstützung. Es war einfach schön, wieder zuhause zu sein.


End file.
